Hilo:Crazy Jumps/@comment-24343248-20140622020321/@comment-24613863-20140630212620
FURBYPUCCA98 escribió: Hola; amiga te respondre: 1) Bueno ; pero de seguro llorarian tanto los señores Quintel (Padres de Mordecai) y los señores SAlyers (Padres de Rigby) al ver a Todd y Eva y ellos les recuerden que son sus hijos perdidos; amiga escribiste acerca de Todd y LIs; pero acerca de Don y Eva; ahora que lo pienso si don admira a Rigby; seguro se tiño rubio como el; igual Lis se tiño castaña como mordecai; pero que opinas de que Don y LIs hayan estudiado juntos en primaria y secundaria; pero LIs y Don seguro fueron los favoritos de sus padres; pero Rigby sentiria celos de Don y Mordecai una ira terrible para difamar a Lis; y si mordecai golpea a Rigby no solo por quese mas debil; es alguien a quien LIs valora mucho; por eso; pero opinarias si LIs le presume a Mordo todos sus logros y lo hce ver que rigby; ademas de que LIs es superdotada ; mas inteligente que muchoss personajes; ella empata en inteligencia con skips y Eileen; ademas que opinas de que Lis haga que CJ y Margarita se vuelvan amigas para salvar a Mordecai; Rigby y Eileen y dejen su berinche; THomas salve a CJ y los se enamoren ADemas; Si hubieses visto aTodd y Eva en la secundaria (EStudiaron en otro colegio distinto al de Mordo; Rigs; Don y LIs); te recordarian a ellos: My Knight in Shining Armor Pero amiga en ques e parecen Shining aRmr a Todd y la Princesa Candace a EVa; segun tu dime de cada uno 2) TE dire como son los mutantes violentos: Elliotfour (Elliot Mutante): Tiene 4 brazos; se quedo calvo, conserva su inteligencia e identidad FAntasmonstruo N 1 (Fantasmon Mutante): Los dedos de su mano se convirtieron en 5 manos; sus ojos cambiaron a los de un felino; le crecieron colmillos; es muy salvaje y destructor Doughost (Doug Mutante): Ahora posee la habilidad de convertirse en persona; animal; planta o cosa; pero es muy inestable si se usa mucho, conserva su inteligencia e identidad Starlost (Starla Mutante): SE quedo calva sus barzos y piernas engordaron y le crecieron espinas en su cabeza; llora grasa por los ojos; es muy violenta y destructora excepto con Musculipo; no tiene tanta inteligencia Margatrocious (En USA y España) (Margatroz en Latinoamerica) (Margarita Mutante): Primero sus plumas de su cola se cayeron; le crecieron garras; su peinado cambio de color (de Rojo a CAfe con gris); comenzo a crecer (haciendola mas alta que Don; Elliot y DAniel); sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo y su voz se volvio la de un hombre y habla como Gre (cavernicola); es muy agresiva y destructora; solo consideraba a Eileen y a John (su primo) como amigos; despues vuelve hacerse amiga de otros personajes; es muy violenta e impulsiva ; Mordecai y Rigby piensan que es mas cool que la Margarita original FAntasmonstruo N 2 (Fantasmin mutante): Su apariencia es igual la de su antecesor; pero es mas inteligente y bondadoso Musculipo (Musculoso Mutante): Muto en un monstruo de grasa; ; posee acido corrosivo; es muy fastidioso y violento excepto con su novia Starlost y sus amigos fantasmonstruo 1 y 2; no tiene tanta inteligencia Hellcar (CArro mutante): Carro muto en un mostruosos carro; pero es muy bonadoso e inteligente pero tambien muy violento; Hellcar se mecha con mutantes que quieren aruinar el desafio Utantes Inofensivos: Celia: Su pelo se volvio blanco y negro; Gary: SE volvio muy peludo y recibe estatica a cada rato Papaleta: Se le cayo el bigote Jade: SU cabello crece desmensuradamente 3) YA se que ave sera Molly; aca te paso su especie: https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Porphyrio_martinica https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Porphyrio_martinica Pero amiga no me respondiste esto: Pero amiga en ques e parece la relacion de Rigby y don a la de Mordecai y Lis dime por favor segun tu, el motivo del odio del hermano mayor (Mordecai y rigby) es distinto (Celos caso de rigby) y (Difamacion caso de mordecai) hacia el hermano menor (Don y Lis); tu crees que LIs es tanto heroina como villana dime y opina por favor Pero segun tu son casi iguales pero no; Todd odia las matematicas no le gusta pra nada; de seguro Don le daria miedo el bosque y de lastirmarse; ademas no te agrada la idea esa que ambos tengan "Mapaches emplumados" (Ademas tiene casi la misma edad (Don es 6 horas mayor que Todd), dime que opinas del Donodd Que opinas de estas parejas Mordeva (Mordecai x Eva); Todgby (Todd x Rigby); Todarita (Todd x Margarita); Lisarita (Lis x Margarita); Eileva (Eileen x Eva) ; Donodd (Don x Todd); Lisva (Lis x Eva); Jereva (Jeremy x Eva); Jereodd (Jeremy x Todd); Chadva (Chad x EVa) ; Chaodd (Chad x Todd); Todug (Todd x Doug); Douva (Doug x Eva) que opinas de las que he escrito Y esto: Pero amiga; entendiste esto: ademas se me ocurrio que don sea el REy Helado; Lis sea Marceline (En Yo te recuerdo); LIs sea simone Petrikov (Reina Helada humana) y Rigby sea Marshall Lee (niño) y Don sea Marshall Lee (Adulto); me entiendes dime por favor y tambien opina por favor 4) eS que invente el intercambio de genero de los presonajes de USM : de Mordecai: Mordekari; de Rigby: Rugby; de Benson : Betson; de Papaleta: Piruleta; de Skips: Springs; de Musculoso: Musculosa; de FAntasmin: Fantasmina; de Thomas: Tomasa; de Margarita: Marcelo; de Eileen: Elias; d de CJ (Cloudy Jane): CJ (Cloudy Jake); de Don: Dona; d de Jeremy: Jenny; de Chad: Clara; que opinas; lo de SAndy; Jannet; y Twist; es que he visto que hay una wiki de hEroes (Pertenesco a esa wiki) y una wiki de Villanos; y estan Mordecai; Rigby, Benson; Musculoso; Fantasmin y CJ en las dos wikis (Heroes y villanos), es que si SAndy ,JAnnet y/o twst han hecho algo podrian estar en las dos wikis; t crees que LIs debe estar en las dos o solo en una (Heroes Wiki); tambien hare la de nuestros personajes: de LIsabella "Lis": Lexington "Lex" de Toddino "Todd": Tiffany "Tiff" de Evangeline EVA: Evan de Elliot: Eliana de Molly: Morty de DAniel: DAniela de sAndy: SAmmy de Jannet: Jackson de Twist: Twister 5) pero amiga; tendras qu eleer es acerca de Doug y de Chad y de Jeremy: Episodio: Demasiado Tarde: Sinopsis: Todd y Eva se reencontraran con un viejo amigo que es tambien un viejo enemigo de Mordecai y rigby: Doug (el doble imitador); Doug sabe que sus amigos de la infancia(Todd y EVa) desconocen sus crimenes; Doug tratara de evitar que Mordo y Rigs lo vean pero Todd y Eva lo invitan al parque; ahora Doug esta entre la espada y la pared Trama: Todo comienza en la noche con doug fugandose de la carcel; Doug se dsfraza de un policia despues de un mendigo y va a a ciudad; despues doug disfrazandose de civil no usando poderes usando ropa; una gorra roja (igual a la de su debut) lentes negros y usando remera gris y pantalones cafes; despues todd y eva agarrandose de la mano y ven a Doug; no lo reconocen hasta quea doug se le caen los lentes; Doug confundido por la siluetas cree que son mordecai y rIgby hasta que ve tienen ropa y usan dos medallones con los nombres de "Todd" y "Eva"; Doug recuerda algo de su niñez: (Recuerdo de doug) Una pequeña nutria estaba llorando por que sus padres se fueron creyendo que lo abandonaron; oyen el llanto de la nutria un azulejo y una mapache (ambos chiquitos); Todd (niño): DE que estas llorando, amigo; EVA (niña): No te pongas trite por favor; Doug (niño) : Quienes son ustedes; Todd (niño): Todd; es un gusto; EVa: EVa; es un placer; Doug: Me llamo Do u g; Todd y eVa (niños): DOUGGGG; Todd; EVa y Doug estuvieron en el parque infantil y ser divirtieron; Todd y eVa escucharon su histria y entonces descubren que sus padres volvieron osea los de doug; Dougg llorando abraza y besa en la frente a todd y eva y se va y promete volvera a verlos (Fin del recuerdo) Doug (llorando): Todd; EVa; Todd y eva: NOs conoces; Doug: Soy yo Doug; se quita su gorra; Rodd y Eva: Doug; Doug los abraza; Doug; Todd creciste mucho y te ves tan hermoso mi pajarito azulito; Doug agarra las cinturas de Todd y de eVa; Todd (sonrojado): Gracias; Doug ja ja; Doug: EVA esres una hermosa dama mi chocolate; EVa (sonrojada): Gracias; amigo doug; Todd y eVa: Doug podrias ir contigo aun lugar especifico; Doug creyendo que se un sitio cualquiera; Todd y eva lo guian al parque; Doug recuerda que lo capturaron; pero todd y Eva le dice que soh hermano menor de Mordecai y hermana menor de EVa; doug no pude creer que es amigo de los hermanos de sus enemigos doug deseperado; se va al baño y hace lo mismo que rigby (en Tocado); Doug conovoca un monstruo llamado Guod (Doug al reves); Doug trata de huir y salvara Todd y eVa pero es agarrado por sKips y Benson; Todd y eva le explican que doug es su amigo; llegan Mordecai, Rigby; papaleta; Musculoso; fantasmin y Thomas; Doug sintiendo que es su culpa va l espejo; Skips les dice a Todd y Eva que le digan lo que paso en tOcado; Todd EVA Mordecai y rIgby van donde doug y lo ayudan; Todd y Eva le dicen querepita el nombre del monstruo y doug se librad e el pero lo hiere; Todd y Eva desesperados lo llevan al hosptal; Doug despierta en el hospital; Todd y eva estaban sentados junto incluso los trabajadores del parque; Doug lllorando pide perdon y todos lo perdonen y consigue su libertad Todd ; Eva y Doug toman un juo y termina el episodio Prsonajes Principales: Doug (Protagonista/Antagonista) Todd Eva Mordecai Rigby Personajes Secundarios: Benson Skips Papaleta Musculoso Fantasmin Thomas Prsonajes de Flashback: Doug de niño (Debut) Todd de niño Eva de niña Antagonista: Guod (Monstruo contarparte malvada de Doug) (DEbut) Y este: Titulo: Busqueda Implacable Sinopsis:Todd y Eva les cuentan a mordecai y Rigby que tiene compañeros de departamento excelentes; y los invitan; Mordecai y rIgby van pero se dan con la sorpresa que son Chad y Jeremy (ambos de Reemplazados); Mordo y Rigs tratan de evtar de pelearse con chad y Jeremy por todd y eva; Jermy y Chad aparecian a todd y eva; pero aparece un virus llamado Belcebucio y seroba a todd y eva; ahora los cuatros chicos deberan trabajar juntos con TEchmo para salvar a todd y eva Trama: Comienza con mordecai y Rigby limpiando las ventanas; aparecen tod y eva sludando y pidiendole que les presten un ratito a Mordecai y rigby; Benson alegre les acepta; Todd y Eva se encuentran con mordo y Rigs; Mordy y rigs se decidan dar un descanso gracias a todd y eva Todd y eva les invitan a comer burritos a mordecai y rigby; Todd y Eva les comentan des sus compañeros de deapartamento; Todd comenta que son excelentetes trabajadores y amigos; Eva comenta quetiene buenos modales; les invitan a ver a sus vecinos; Al dia siguiente; MOrdecai y Rigby ses etaban preparando para conocera los amigos de sus hermanos; Mordecai y rigby le pide permiso a Benson y el acepta; MOrdecai y rigby usan la misma ropa que usaron en Acceso denegado (MOrdecai usa camisa blanca; corbata roja y Rigby usa remera negra con "Comienze la fiesta); ambos mordo y rigs ven a sus hermanos (Todd usasba un sueter blanco con rayas verdes; pantalones cafes; Eva usaba una remera zul; una bufanda rosada; una falda blanca ; unos botines morados y una bincha con un moño azul); los vieron y se saludan los arrendajos y los mapaches; Todd y Eva: Chicos queremos presentarles a Chad y Jeremy; MOrdecai y rigby se quedaron como fantasmas al oir esos nombres; y aparecieron el aveztruz y la zarigueya c; Jeremy usaba una camisa celeste y un pantanon negro; zapatos cafes y chad usaba una remera verde con un ahoja y panatlones blancos; los cuatros chicos (el azulejo; el mapache; el aveztruz y la zargueya) se miraron y recordaron como es conocieron; Todd y Eva trataron de hacer lo posible para llevarse bien pero Mordecai y Jeremy se peleaban aggrarando a todd, igual Rigby y Chad con eva; despues se van a un restaurante; los 6 amigos (Mordecai; Rigby; Jeremy; Chad; Todd y Eva); Mordy y rigs curiosos preguntaron como se conocieron todd y eva dijeron haberlos conocido desde el orfanato; Jeremy y Chad aclararon no ser huerfanos pero conocieron a todd y eva en el orfanato REcuerdo de Chad y Jeremy): Chad y Jeremy de niños conocieron a Todd y Eva de niños cuando Chad se lastimo y Jeremy trato de ayudarlo; y Todd yE va los ayudaron; asi nacio la masitad de Chad y Jerermy con Todd y eVa (Fin del recuerdo) Mordecai y Rigby nunca creyeron que el albino y el castaño cobnocieran a Todd y eva; Jeremy y Chad con ganas de llorar abrazan a todd y eva; Todd era abrazado por Jeremy mientras eva por chad; Jeremy y Chad les agradecian ser amigos de ellos; Todd y eva solo quieren que se lleven bien con sus hermanos; Jeremy y Chad ecidieron comenzar a ser amigos de Mordecai y rigby; Mordecai; Rigby y Todd fueron a tomarse fotos igual Rigby; Chad y eva Terminando la noche; Chad y Jeremy invitan de buena gana a Mordo; Rigs; Todd y eVa; tenian videojuegos y jugaron Mordo; Rigs; Jeremy y Chad; mientras Todd y Eva fueron a prepararles jugos y sandwiches; toda velada termino; Todd y Eva viendo que las tablets de Chad y Jeremy vibravan vieron y descubrieron que habia un virus pero el Virus dijo: VENDRAN CONMIGO; Todd y eva: NOOO ; DEJANOS; AHHH; Todd estaba en la tablet de Jeremy y eva en la de chad Jeremy y Chad se levantaron y vieron sus tablets y vieron a todd y eVa pidiendo ayuda; Jeremy y Chad les piden ayuda a Mordecai y rigby; Mordecai y rigby llaman a Skips y Skips llama a tEchmo; Techmo viendo que sus aprendice s 8CHad y Jeremy) estaban necesitados los ayuda; descubre que es Fin Ma gedon que quiere vengarse de TEchmo; Mordecai y rIgby deciden ir dondestaea el ; igual Chada y Jeremy para rescatar aTodd y eVa TEchmo los ayuda y los transporta; MOrdecai ; Rigby; Chad y Jeremy fueron a buscar a Todd y eva; vieron a fin Ma gedon queriendo matarlos a Todd y eva Jeremy y chad usan sustablets y las usan como espada y les cortan los circuitos y hacen que el virus colapse y muera; salen los 6 chicos Jeremy y Todd visitan a Mordecai en la cafeteria tambien estaban Rigby con Chad y Eva y los 6 toman un cafe y termina el episodio Presonajes Principales: Mordecai Rigby Jeremy Chad Todd Eva Personajes Ecundarios: Skips TEchmo Benson Personajes de Flashback Jeremy de niño (Debut) Chad de niño (Debut) Todd de niño Eva de niña antagonista: Fin Ma gedon (Reaparicion y muerte) 6) Gracias por perdonarme amiga; pero no merespondiste esto: Mike and Zoey PONIES; Total Drama Revenge of the Ponies P1; Total Drama Revenge of the Ponies P2; My Little Pony:Revenge of the Island Girls ES de Drama total y MLP ; veelo por favor amiga 7) Hay un problema; pudiste ponerle cabello largo a eva por que ella tiene cabello largo es que luce un poco sparecida a su hermano mayor Rigby Pero lo haras verdad osea este: Mejor te explico; en que ambos Todd y eva ; en version pony (Todd es un pony Pegaso y eva es una pony terrestre) y version USM (un azulejo y una mapache) Todd: Traje de Novio (traje negro; camisa blanca; corbata de moño azul; moño azul en la cola) Eva: Vestido de Novia (moños rosados en la falda; un moñote rosado en la cintura ; un moño rosado en la cola; corona de rosas blancas y rosadas y un velo blanco) 8) Pero no te entiendo esto : TAl vez (Explicate se tal vez por fa); creo qu ete refires al animal marron por que s e pareca don en ser cariñoso y su pareja es el pajaro azul que es igualito que todd o no Pero no me respondiste esto: Ahh; entonces Cheese y Coco se parecen a Don y LIs o no; y entnces donlis; por que deberian ser pareja dime igual cheese y Coco Pero el esfuerzo no fue en vano por que mordecai gano los 100 000 000 000 dolares y el premio En cuanto al dibujo de Eva pudiste ponerle cabello cafe largo y mangas largas en su vestido de novia de la princesa Cadance y tambien el velo de novia de la Princesa Cadance Ahora que lo veo estan los Todd y eVa de USM: RG Wending Todd by FURBYPUCCA98 Todd es el Shining Armor de USM o me equivoco RG Wending Eva by FURBYPUCCA98 EVa es la Princesa Cadance de USM o me equivoco Perdon por el retraso. 1)Tenes razon, de seguro llorarian.Me parece bien, ya que de seguro Don hiso lo mismo, y los otros harian lo mismo. Va, en realidad pienso que CJ hiso escandalo porque, cuando te enamores, sos muy sensible y CJ estaba sensible por eso hiso escandalo. Me gusta la idea de que la salve. Me recuerdan, es cierto son iguales. He aqui las semejanzas: Todd: Ambos son caballerosos, defienden a sus seres queridos, tienen hermanos, aman a alguien con su corazon y serian buenos lideres. Eva: Son amables, le gusta la naturaleza, son hermosas, sus padres/tias estan orgullosas de ella, aman a alguien con su corazon y son sensibles. 2)Exacto, esas son. O sea, yo la llamaria Margatroz. 3)Wow! Es mas hermosa que la anterior (Segun yo). Y para mi que se parecen en esto: Lis y Mordo: El odio es distinto, Lis no parece la hermana mayor, Lis supera en mas cosas a Mordo, Lis no es cariñosa, Mordo quiere hacer que todos la vean mal. Don y Rigby: El odio es distinto, Don parece el hermano mayor, Don supera a Rigby en cosas generales (O sea, en amigos, trabajo, etc), Don es cariñoso, Rigby no quiere hablar de el como si no existiera. Y si creo que es villana y heroina, o sea una nemesis. Lo siento es que no sabia, yo tambien odio las matematicas. Tenes razon, Don se lastimaria. No me agrada la idea, por razones personales. Mordeva: Y no lo se, pienso que no, no deberian ser pareja. Porque no son el uno para el otro, como te lo digo: No son compatibles. Todgby: Y pasa lo mismo, Rigby es algo infantil para Todd. Ademas, yo los veo como amigos y nada mas. Todarita: No es mala la pareja, aunque creo que Margarita es algo celosa. Pero no es mala la pareja, pero tal vez Margarita se ponga celosa si ve a Todd con otras chicas. Lisarita: Esta es parecida al Morderita. Solo que Lis es mas madura que Mordo, mas o menos es Morderita pero mejorada (O sea, Lis es Mordo pero mejor). Eileva: Y creo que no deberian ser pareja. Ya que Eileen es tecnologica pero Eva es mas natural. Simplemente las veo como amigas, no mejores amigas ni novias. Donodd: Son casi casi iguales, aunque son tan iguales que el romance no funcionaria. A pesar de que sean como el uno para el otro. Seria no tan emocionante, es como el CheesePie. Lisva: En realidad, tan mala no es. Pero no, son BFF y me recuerda al Flutterdash, pareja que no apoyo. Jereva: Mas o menos es lo mismo que el Eileva, solo que son mas amigos pero Jeremy es mas serio. Seria aburrido. Jereodd: Es lo mismo que el Jereva. Chadva: Lo mismo, solo que Chad es mas natural que Jeremy. Y creo que tal vez sea buena idea, pienso que harian linda pareja. Chaodd: Igual que el Chadva, solo que es parecido al Jereodd. Toug:En realidad, seria amor secreto. Porque Doug es criminal y Todd un inocente, seria algo muy romantico. Douva: Lo mismo que el Toug, solo que este es mas romantico. Entendi todo! Y se parecen mucho ya que Lis quiere proteger a Rigby, etc. Es por el parecido de relaciones. 4) Esta perfecto! Porque los nombres serian asi. Va, Sandy si tiene un problema: Cuando esta enojada no respeta NADA, incluso fastidia a todos solo por su ira. Y Jannet, solo es desinteresada. Lis deberia aparecer en las 2. El nombre de Sandy seria Sammy, pero le dicen Sam (Que suena mas masculino, Sammy suena como apodo). 5)Wow! Estan super, serian asi pero Jeremy no estaria asustado (En la parte de que Benson le dice: Que??, el no lo diria asustado. 6) Me gustaron mucho! Pero haria a Zoe terrestre al igual que Mike. 7) Rayos, sabia que me estaba olvidando de algo! Ahorita lo arreglo. Si los hare, es que estoy un poco ocupada. 8)Me refiero a eso, porque si los ponemos serian iguales. Y si, Coco y Cheese es parecida al Donlis. Deberian ser pareja porque son el uno para el otro, a la vez opuestos y es por el dicho "Los opuestos se atraen". Perdon, es que lo habia hecho pero no me lo guardo. Estaba apurada, ahorita lo arreglo. Y tecnicamente lo son, pero estoy trabajando en un proyecto. Vi a Lis, y me di cuenta que se parece a mi. Te dire en que nos parecemos: Ambas no nos gusta la ropa de chica (Yo no quiero usar ropa de chico, por eso uso calza), usamos algo o tenemos algo (Me refiero a que Lis tiene un arma, yo puedo ahorcar a alguien pero no mate a nadie porque no me dejan), defendemos a nuestros seres queridos y logramos o queremos lograr muchas cosas.